


Reassurance and a bit more

by schizophrenicChameleon



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging bc hell yeah, Can deigo just go fuck himself on a sharp glass dildo?, Cecil Is a Good Boyfriend, Cheyknee can't write smut, Fuck off my ship, How tf do i tag, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kevin is an innocent beAN, M/M, Maybe light???, Mother ham gave me the nightmare idea, Past Rape/Non-con, Rough Sex, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schizophrenicChameleon/pseuds/schizophrenicChameleon
Summary: Kevin has a nightmare about his abusive boyfriend thenHe gets that spicySquick





	Reassurance and a bit more

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mother ham](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mother+ham).



> It's my birthday yayys I want told kill myself. So here's some smut fluff and angst all in 1 story to make you feel happy. If my stories make people happy which I hope they do :)
> 
> Also the first 6 paragraphs is a nightmare and there's rape ish stuff so if you wanna skip you can :3

Kevin was sitting in the center of a dark room. He could only see the outline of a door, there was light coming from underneath it. The soft tapping of footsteps approaching was heard. 

After a few moments the door opened, the light causing Kevin to flinch and look away. He whimpered softly, as he heard the door shut and the lights turn on. He blinked a few times, trying to adjust his eyes to the now very bright room. He looked at the person standing by the door. It was his boyfriend, Diego. 

"Diego, you're back!" Kevin squeaked happily. Diego just smiled and walked over to Kevin, petting his head softly. "Hi Kevin, how have you been?" He purred, playing with Kevin's hair. Kevin hugged him, blushing lightly. "I've been good... I missed you!" He sighed, hugging his boyfriend tighter. Diego laughed, rubbing Kevin's back. "I was just gone for a few hours, Kev... but that's sweet." He smiled and kissed Kevin's forehead, making him giggle. 

Diego kissed Kevin on the lips after a few moments, causing him to jump. He slowly went from his lips to his neck, making Kevin gasp and shake. After a few moments, he gently bit Kevin, causing him to squeak in shock. Diego put his hands on Kevin's shoulders, holding him still as he bit the other's neck roughly. Kevin yelped in pain and struggled to push Diego away. He whimpered and looked at Diego when he finally pulled away. "P-Please stop, I don't like that D-Diego..." He stuttered, looking nervously into Diego's eyes. 

Diego frowned, pulling Kevin towards him. Kevin whimpered as Diego started to claw at Kevin's shirt, quickly beginning to tear it. After a few moments he began dragging his sharp nails down Kevin's exposed back, cutting it deeply. Kevin cried out and tried pushing Diego away, but to no avail. Diego growled and bit Kevin harder, drawing blood. Kevin cried louder and finally managed to push Diego away. He looked at him, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. 

"Diego... p-please stop!" He cried before being slammed against the ground. He gasped in pain, Diego took this chance to kiss him roughly. Kevin tried getting away, but Diego bit him, causing him to whimper and stay still as Diego started biting and sucking his neck roughly, still digging his nails into Kevin's back making him cry out in agony every few moments. 

____________

Kevin's eyes shot open, his heart was pounding and he was sweating. He sat up, and for a moment just stared at the wall in front of him, trying to calm down from yet another nightmare. He heard something shift on the bed next to him, making him jump. He looked at the figure next to him, meeting the familiar purple eyes of Cecil Palmer. His boyfriend. He sighed in relief and hugged him tightly, letting out a shaky breath before crying. 

Cecil still was confused due to just waking up, but he hugged Kevin, rubbing his back comfortingly. Kevin sobbed and shook, he started murmuring things from his dream. "Diego... he hurt me... did more than what I wanted... please Cecil... d-don't let go..." He begged, crying harder. Cecil held Kevin tighter as he continued sobbing uncontrollably. 

After a while he stopped crying. He let go of Cecil, who looked at him concerned. "Kevin... are you alright..?" He softly spoke. Kevin nodded slowly, and held Cecil's hands. Cecil gently ruffled Kevin's hair, before kissing his forehead softly. Kevin looked up at Cecil, and quickly kissed him. Cecil jumped in surprise but kissed back, putting his arms around Kevin's waist. 

Kevin pulled away for air, his face was flushed red. Cecil laughed, and kissed Kevin's neck gently. He flinched but quickly got comfortable. Cecil hummed softly and started sucking his neck gently. Kevin moaned softly. Cecil pulled away and looked at Kevin. ".. Can I... bite?" He asked awkwardly. Kevin nervously smiled, his face now a deep red. "U-Uhm sure!" He stuttered. Cecil hesitated for a moment before softly biting his neck, hearing Kevin gasp. He started sucking the bite. "A-Ah! Cecil..!" He whined in pleasure.

Cecil smirked and pushed Kevin down onto the bed. Kevin moaned as Cecil bit him more. Cecil grinded against him, making Kevin moan louder. Cecil felt Kevin start tugging at his shirt, and he began whining. Cecil smiled and pulled away, and started to take off his shirt. Kevin looked excited and needy as he shifted around on the bed. His face instantly became bright red as he saw his boyfriend's shirtless body. Kevin never realized how attractive Cecil was until now.

Kevin couldn't help but stare in awe. "Kevin are you alright..?" Cecil asked, laughing slightly. Kevin blushed and smiled awkwardly, before nodding enthusiastically and trying to take his shirt off. Cecil smirked and kissed Kevin, gently pushing him down. Kevin wrapped his arms around Cecil and started gently biting his neck, afraid he may hurt him. Cecil gasped but stayed still. The only annoying thing was Kevin had sharp teeth, so a 'gentle' bite would draw blood. After a few moments he seemed to notice this from tasting blood, and quickly pulled away. "S-Shit I'm s-so sorry!" Kevin whimpered. Cecil smiled warmly and kissed Kevin. Kevin moaned quietly. "Cecil... p-please..." he whined, pulling Cecil closer. "Please what?" Cecil purred, brushing his fingers up and down Kevin's sides and chest, causing him to whimper softly. "S-Stop teasing me C-Cecil! Please j-just..." he paused, trying to think straight, which was difficult since he w. "C-Cecil... f-fuck me..." Kevin whined, as Cecil started stroking his inner thigh. Cecil smiled, purring softly as Kevin whimpered and moaned softly from the touch. He trailed his hand up to Kevin's waist, he gently tugged at Kevin's pants, looking up at him. "Can I...?" Cecil nervously asked. Kevin moaned, nodding excitedly. "P-Please do it..." He stuttered, his face deep red. 

Cecil nodded and slowly took off his pants, tossing them aside. Cecil smirked, and ran his finger down Kevin's erect dick. Kevin whimpered in pleasure as Cecil began slowly rubbing. Kevin moaned loudly as began Cecil speeding up, and he couldn't help but thrust into Cecil's hand, moaning his name over and over. "C-Cecil... Please!" He cried. Cecil smirked and stopped, causing Kevin to whine. He gently dragged his fingers up Kevin's thigh, making him whimper. 

Cecil leaned down, licking Kevin's length, making kevin moan. Cecil took Kevin in fully, hearing Kevin cry his name in pleasure. Cecil sucked hard, feeling Kevin clutch his hair, tugging on it lightly. Cecil moaned softly and kept sucking, soon hearing Kevin scream shakily. He gagged slightly, accidentally swallowing cum. He pulled away, looking at Kevin who was panting, his face deep red. "C-Cecil... t-that..." He stuttered, trying to think of what to say. Cecil smiled, getting pulled into a tired kiss by Kevin. Cecil hugged him, petting his head slightly. "Such a good boy..." Cecil cooed, kissing Kevin's neck. Kevin blushed, making a small squeak noise as Cecil bit him. He leaned into Cecil's arms, kissing his shoulder softly. Cecil pulled away, looking into Kevin's dark eyes with little bright yellow crescent moons for pupils. "You're eyes are beautiful, Kevin. Did you know that?" Cecil asked, running his fingers through Kevin's hair. "You tell me that a lot..." He murmured looking away. 

Cecil smiled, kissing his neck and sucking gently. "it's true though." Cecil whispered, rubbing Kevin's sides softly. Kevin squirmed slightly, leaning against Cecil. He smiled and slowly moved his hands down and rested them on Kevin's stomach. Cecil kissed Kevin's neck, biting softly every so often. Kevin smiled, tilting his head slightly to give Cecil more room. Cecil smiled, biting him more. Kevin suddenly moaned as Cecil bit him much harder. He blushed, leaning into Cecil's arms more. Cecil smirked and moved his hands to Kevin's cock, he was extremely hard. Cecil purred, stroking Kevin slowly, making him whimper and moan. "My my, Kevin, you're very excited," Cecil cooed, kissing Kevin's neck lightly. Kevin whimpered as Cecil kept slowly stroking. "Cecil... p-please fuck me..." He begged, a bit more confident that time. Cecil blushed, but quickly pushed Kevin down on the bed. He sat up, taking off his pants, throwing them aside. He quickly goes back to Kevin who was now sitting up. "C-Cecil... can you... be rough? And... maybe..." He began, looking away embarrassed. Cecil smirked and leaned closer, kissing Kevin's neck before gently rubbing his erection. Kevin gasped, moaning softly. "Tell me what you want me to do Kevin..." He purred, licking his lips. 

"Oh god... I wanted you tie me to the bed. T-then I wanted you to f-fuck me hard, and hurt me, and call me horrible names, and when I'm close... I want you to tease me and make me beg to come..." He spoke quietly. Cecil was a bit taken aback. It's not everyday you find out how kinky your partner is. "Well Kevin, I never knew you were into that sort of thing." He purred, stroking Kevin's , making him whine softly. "S-So can you do that C-Cecil...?" Kevin stuttered nervously. Cecil kissed his neck, gently ruffling his hair before whispering softly in his ear. "Of course. I'll do anything for you, kevin." He breathed, pulling away. He looked around the room for something tie kevin's hands with. The first thing he saw was duct tape. He got up from the bed, hearing kevin whine softly. He picked a random shirt up, along with grabbing the tape. He made his way back over to kevin, who smiled happily seeing him back. Cecil held the shirt and carefully took Kevin's hands. "Are you ready Kevin?" He asked, looking in Kevin's eyes. After a moment he nodded, kissing Cecil softly. Cecil smiled, and pulled his arms behind his back, and wrapped the shirt around Kevin's wrists before taking the tape and wrapping it around his wrists a few times, making sure it was tight enough. He looked at Kevin, smiling warmly. "How does it feel? Is it too tight? I used that shirt so the tape wouldn't hurt you." He asked, tapping Kevin's thigh softly. Kevin's smile widened as he nodded quickly. "It feels fine. T-Thank you Cecil..." kevin blushed. Cecil nodded, before speaking again. "Alright, just tell me if I do anything you don't like and I'll stop. I don't want you to be uncomfortable." He had more of a serious tone. Kevin nodded, whining quietly for cecil to fuck him. Cecil smirked and thrusted into Kevin softly, before quickly thrusting faster, hearing him moan loudly. Kevin squirmed, whimpering Cecil's name as he kept thrusting hard, beginning to scratch Kevin repeatedly. This seemed to excite Kevin more.

Cecil growled, thrusting harder, Kevin cried his name louder. "You fucking slut. " Cecil breathed, glaring at Kevin. Kevin whimpered, squirming underneath him, he was so close. "C-Cecil! Fuck I'm c-close...!" Kevin cried, shutting his eyes in anticipation. Cecil panted heavily and stopped. Kevin quickly looked up at Cecil, who was still attempting to catch his breath. "Beg." He said, resting his hands on Kevin's thighs. Kevin was silent for a few moments, making Cecil frown and pull him closer. "I said beg, Kevin." he repeated, dragging his nails down Kevin's back. 

"Cecil, please fuck me!" Kevin finally cried. Cecil smirked, hearing how desperate kevin was. He gently dragged a finger down Kevin's cock, making him gasp. "Tell me how much you need me you fucking slut" Cecil chuckled softly, hearing Kevin whimper and feeling him shudder. "Oh fuck C-Cecil... I need you, I want you so deep inside of me, please fuck me hard and make me come like the little slut I am!" Kevin moaned. Cecil bit his neck roughly before pushing him back down and thrusting into him aggressively. Kevin cried out in pleasure, struggling to move his hands. Cecil kept thrusting, causing kevin to scream his name in pleasure, followed by a loud tear. The tape and shirt ripped, and kevin quickly shoved Cecil down onto the bed, thrusting hard against him, before crying his name as his whole body tensed. Cecil hugged him as he whimpered in pleasure as he came while trembling. Cecil trusted a few more times before finishing, moaning kevin's name softly. 

They stayed like that for a bit, both panting quietly. Eventually, Cecil sat up, and Kevin pulled away. Kevin was crying, which made Cecil panic slightly. "Shit, no, don't cry Kevin!" He stammered, hugging kevin tightly. He rubbed his back soothingly, taking note of the several cuts on his back. "Cecil... that was the best thing I've ever felt!" Kevin choked through tears. Cecil smiled, kissing kevin's forehead. Kevin smiled, blushing softly as he looked at Cecil innocently. He sighed, Kevin was adorable, his little smiles, his freckles, and his hair, long, curly blond strands hanging in front of his eyes, Cecil loved him. He quickly remembered that he needed to take care of the cuts all over Kevin, and he needed to clean him up. "Stay here, I'm going to get something." Cecil said, getting up and walking to the door. Kevin nodded and watched as he left.  
____________

Cecil finally came back with a water bottle, a wet rag, antibiotic cream, and bandages. Kevin was now lying on his side, wincing slightly in pain. Cecil smiled, crouching on the floor, holding Kevin's hand. "Hey... I need you to sit up, I don't want those cuts getting infected." He spoke quietly. Kevin yawned slightly but sat up. He was tired, and wanted sleep, but Cecil seemed concerned and he knew if he didn't take care of those cuts now, it'd fuck him over later. Cecil quickly got on the bed, kneeling being Kevin, rubbing the warm cloth over the cuts, hearing Kevin hiss softly in pain. Once he felt he'd done enough, he moved to the arms, they were bleeding the most. Finally he just needed to clean the cuts on Kevin's chest. He sighed, resting his head on Kevin's shoulder, playing with his hair. "Can you turn around, I need to clean your chest." Cecil said, hearing Kevin whimper slightly in protest. "Come on, babe, we can sleep in a few minutes. Please, I don't want the cuts to get infected." He murmured, nuzzling into the crook of the other's neck. After a moment, Kevin groaned in irritation and slowly turned around to face Cecil.

Cecil smiled softly, and began cleaning Kevin's chest, wiping his stomach which still had some cum on it. He opened the small bottle of antibiotics and poured a bit in his hand, rubbing a small bit into the cuts. Kevin winced slightly, but stayed still as Cecil cleaned the wounds.  
______

Finally, he had finished cleaning Kevin, and he was now starting to bandage him. Kevin shifted uncomfortably from side to side as Cecil focused and the bandaging, it was interesting to watch. After a few moments, Cecil leaned back, setting the roll of bandages on the dresser. He smiled noticing how tired Kevin looked. "You can sleep now, Kevin." Cecil spoke quietly, pulling a blanket around him. Kevin groaned softly and hugged Cecil, falling asleep almost instantly. Cecil sighed in content, running his fingers through Kevin's hair and listening to his quiet breathing that eventually lulled him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's bad but I worked on it for a while and wanted to finish it. I hope it's alright


End file.
